An imaging device to be mounted on a front end portion of an insertion portion of an endoscope is generally provided with an image sensor and a circuit board on which the image sensor is mounted. A plurality of electric wires inserted into the insertion portion are connected to the circuit board.
In an imaging device disclosed in JP-A-2009-131513, in order to enhance durability in connection between a circuit board and each electric wire, a plurality of electric wires are arranged in a flat shape along a board surface of the circuit board, and coatings of the electric wires are firmly attached to the circuit board through adhesive materials respectively while conductors of the electric wires are connected to lands of the circuit board respectively on the front side from the parts firmly attached to the circuit board.
In addition, in an imaging device disclosed in JP-A-2015-24029, in order to reduce the diameter of an insertion portion, terminal portions of electric wires are arranged in a flat shape, and the terminal portions are tied up in a bundle by a flexible linear member.